


The Small Things Don't Matter.

by homosexuallyspeaking



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Mercy Killing, Minor Character Death, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuallyspeaking/pseuds/homosexuallyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always listened to Dean. The small things never mattered to Dean, or Sam for that fact.</p><p>He was only litstening to Dean.</p><p>The small things didn't matter and he proved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things Don't Matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work. I got the idea from tumblr and I just had to do my own story on it.
> 
> Please excuse the grammar mistakes.

**The Small Things Don't Matter.**

 

Sammy was always a odd child, no matter what way you looked at him. He always had a dark aura about it him, it never actually really ever bothered Dean. Now their father was a different story when it came to Sammy's odd tendencies.

 

“ _Boys do what boys do,_ ” was what Dean would tell his Dad when they found Sam poking a small _skinned_ kitten with a stick from a witches hunt. Dean remembers watching Sammy's face turn to surprise when he poked a bit to hard on the dead kittens stomach puncturing it and making the guts spill out. Dean took Sam away from the kittens body right after that happened.

 

Sam would always listen to Dean when he would say things like, _“Sammy it's a baby bird, he's too little. Don't touch it. Just leave it be.”_ or when he would say _. “Sam, it's tiny scratch, it doesn’t matter.”_ Sam always listened to Dean. Which Dean was thankful for his little baby boy being so obedient.

 

Sam grew up always looking up to Dean, would do whatever he said. Sam would do _anything_ for Dean, and Dean would do the exact same for Sammy. That was his baby, Dean loved his baby.

***

 

As Sam grew to about fourteen years of age, Dean noticed his tendency to poke a prod at the small things still existed. Only they became more severe and on the border of a mental illness. Dean wasn’t going to say anything to his Dad about Sam _accidentally_ killing every small animal that he brought in while Dad was away. Dean didn’t want to lose his little brother, to some nut house. _Sam would simply grow out of it._ Dean thought to himself every time something small would die in the hands of his younger brother.

 

Sam never forgets the looks his older brother would give him when they stumble upon a new, small dead thing. Sam never forgets the warmth of Dean's hugs when Dean realizes who caused the death of the small animal. The way Dean would just wrap his arms around Sammy and say, _“It's alright Sammy, it doesn't matter. The poor thing was probably about to die anyway, you just put it out of its misery.”_ Sam was ending its misery, the thing was going to die anyway – _eventually_. Sam just helped speed up the process. Sam was doing good. _He is innocent._

 

***

Dean started to change around the age eighteen, changing as in he would go out to parties get drunk and screw anything with nice legs. Leaving Sammy to play with his small dead things alone, and no longer caring what happened to the small things. Sam noticed when the small dead things didn’t mean anything to him if Dean wasn’t there to make everything better.

 

 _'Dean likes the small girls more than you, baby boy!'_ Sam’s voices would shout at him when he knew it was three in the morning and Dean had yet to come back to the motel. Sam knew what it meant and it hurt him, it hurt him that Dean no longer cared about the small things Sam would kill.

 

Dean knew what Sammy would be doing while he was out hooking up with tiny brunettes, blondes, and colored haired girls. _Killing a small animal, and waiting for Dean to come home and see it._ Dean loved Sam more than all the boos and boobs in the world, Sammy was still his baby. Sam knew it too, he would just need to prove to Dean that he would do  _anything_ for him.

***

 

In late December, in Louisiana, as the motel heater rattled against the window pane. Dean was up staring at the ceiling waiting to hear the click of a lock and door to open. He was waiting for Sammy to come back. Sam had left early in the night as both Dean and his Dad were fast asleep. Dean noticed Sam was gone when he got up to use the restroom to find the other side of the queen sized bed was empty. Thanks to his Dad being back Sammy would sleep with him, not that he didn’t do it anyway.

 

 _Click_ , was the only thing that brought Dean back to reality. He turned his head to see Sammy dripping watery mud, staining the motel carpet. Dean sat up as he watch Sam intently, noticing every little thing he did. Sam shuffled to the queen bed and sat at the foot of it and started unbuckling his pants. Dean watched Sam’s muscles flex as he did so which was soon followed by Sam ripping off his soaked shirt and tossing it with the mud stained pants and shoes on the floor.

 

Dean watched as Sam crawled into the bed next to him. He laid back knowing Sammy was back and was mostly safe, _where had he been?_ Dean stiffened as Sam tucked his head into the crook of Dean's neck. He relaxed as he felt Sam's lips press themselves against his collar near his shoulder. Dean turned so he could face Sammy’s body and envelope his small frame in his arms. They would normally never do this with their Dad right in the other bed. But Dean felt like Sammy needed this or maybe Dean needed it more. The room was soon filled with Sam’s subtle snores and Dean’s relaxed breathing as they drifted into sleep. Only to wait until the morning to ask what Sam had done all night.

 

****

The next morning their Dad was gone on a vampire case. Dean sat on the crappy couch in front of the crappy television as he clicked through the channels. Sam was focused on his cheerios in his bowl as he sat next to Dean. They had yet to talk about where Sam had been or what he had been doing last night.

  
Something in Dean told him to turn on the local news, so he did. Dean watched the scene on the screen and listened to reporters. There had been a body recovered from the swamp along with a car, a car that was all too familiar with Dean. Then it hit him when they showed a picture of the victim, Alexis. A small blonde girl that Dean had hooked up with, the one girl he brought back to the motel to bang. _He had made Sammy leave._ _Dean remembers the girl being so little underneath him and so tiny that she had to get on her tip toes just to kiss Dean._

 

Dean turned his head to Sammy, who was still looking at his cheerios with a subtle smile. Sammy looked to Dean and that’s when his smile faltered, Dean scooted closer to Sam and wrapped an arm around him. Sam sat the cheerios in his lap to feel Dean’s embrace. Dean couldn’t blame Sammy for doing what he did after all, _Dean knows what Sammy does to small things._


End file.
